Steam
by TheLastNumberOfPi
Summary: If Elsa was ice and snow, Anna was fire and Steam. Kristanna, internal monologue. T/M


**Steam**

Kristoff was pretty sure that he'd never been this miserable and embarrassed in his entire life. He could try to blame it on the fact he was tromping around in the freezing cold, with snow in his boots, on a hunt for the Queen who had some kind of nervous breakdown. This wasn't the problem though. Kristoff was a mountain man, rough and rugged and strong. The cold and the hard hike didn't bother him. No. The problem was Anna. She was loud and chattered like a starling and she'd _destroyed _his sled, and Kristoff was a mountain man. People and small talk made him irritable and uncomfortable, more acclimatised as he was to the isolation of the mountains. He could blame his misery on her much more easily.

But it still wasn't the problem.

The real problem was that… Well Anna was. Anna was… _hot. _It was embarrassing and he felt stupid even _thinking _the word, but here he was. Kristoff the mountain man, master of ice and snow. Wandering around in a fug of dazed arousal because a pretty girl needed directions. Ridiculous! And all that Kristoff could do about it was bitterly regret his hermit-like lifestyle. Obviously not having spent much time around girls meant he'd no Immunity to their charms. But Kristoff had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't have been immune to Anna anyway because… well, because Anna was like sunshine. Warm and cheerful and _hot. _Even when he tried to focus on the task at hand, navigating and leading the little troop through the mountains… His eyes just kept sliding back to her exquisite little body. Her winter clothes were thick and practical, but they didn't quite manage to disguise her figure and the way she'd sometimes tuck her hair behind her ear was just so _sexy. _The whole situation made Kristoff ache with confusion, self-loathing and desire. What the hell was _wrong _with him? Kristoff felt his cheeks burn with shame, glad that the cold gave him an excuse. Even then the sight of Anna biting her lip sent an unwelcome stab of heat through his gut. She was a human being! No one deserved to be treated like they were a living pin-up poster. But the best he could do was make sure that his desire didn't spill into what he said or how he treated her. Boulda would smack him silly if she thought he was being a total creep and taking advantage of some poor girl who was essentially stranded with him. Even as he felt guilt, hot and unpleasant, filling him up from the soles of his feet, Kristoff couldn't help from just… looking at her.

The problem wasn't even just that she was the sexiest little thing he'd ever laid eyes on. (And that was a serious problem.) He had a feeling he actually… liked her? He was still sharp enough to bicker with her, and found her funny and oddly charming. She was half kitten, half tiger and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to cuddle her or fuck her. He watched Anna for a moment, admiring her supple curves and the feminine sway of her hips as she walked in front of him. Oh yeah, okay. He definitely wanted to fuck her. But maybe cuddle afterwards. He felt like the biggest creep this side of the mountain range. But the best he could do was clamp down firmly on any physical reaction to her presence and persistently drive away any treacherous thoughts. And she wasn't helping at all! Anna was outgoing to the point of obnoxious and she had no issues invading his personal space. Whether it was giving him a punch in the arm, and he didn't hesitate to tell her that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it did, or using him as a jump up to clamber over a fallen log, Anna was pretty much always up in his business. He surprised himself at finding it as endearing as he did. Usually being around other people for too long made him tense and grumpy, but Anna was difficult to dislike. And the whole time she was being charming her eyes would sparkle, and her skin would look soft and smooth, and her hair would shimmer like orange silk and…

Kristoff tried to shake off the thoughts as if they were raindrops, but Anna was a storm.

Time dragged on and Kristoff was able to clear his head enough to notice night was falling. After their run in with the wolves Anna didn't need any persuading that it would be a bad idea to stay out past sundown. Luckily Kristoff knew this area well, including where to find the cabins left open for travellers like themselves. This area even had some of the nicer ones. Just as well, he doubted that the Princess would even know what to do with a pile of straw. The pair had tromped into the small cabin just a half hour before darkness truly fell. Sven had opted to stay outside in a little stall packed to the rafters with thick straw. Kristoff would usually have stayed with him but the little princess had insisted on having company. He would never admit that his heart warmed at the acknowledgement that Anna liked having him around.

Of course Anna couldn't make things easier for him. Kristoff stoked the fire, carefully building up a nice blaze to keep the room warm all night, before turning back to her and nearly swallowing his own tongue.

"_What are you doing?!"_

Anna gave him a look of genuine puzzlement. Her blue eyes were soft and sweet from the firelight and Kristoff really did try not to get distracted by the adorable smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"I'm getting ready for bed? Duh."

And with nothing more to add than another look that clearly questioned his sanity, Anna went back to stripping off her heavy winter dress, leaving nothing but a thin white shift to sleep in. The fabric clung in all the right places, revealing far more than the heavier material of her day clothes had. His gut clenching with want Kristoff turned back around, pretending to prod at the fire.

Torture. Pure, exquisite torture.

Eventually the time came to get some sleep. There was a lengthy argument, which he lost, and it was eventually decided, by Anna, that they would have to share the bed. She decided that it'd simply be much too cold for one person to sleep on the floor and there weren't enough blankets to share. She was right, but Kristoff would have preferred to toy with the risk of having his dick frozen off than the risk of having it pressed up against Anna's lithe body. Reluctantly he climbed into bed and she followed, snuggling up against him like a big cat. Less than 30 seconds later she was panned out, breathing softly. Her delicate body was pressed right up against Kristoff. However, he was relieved to find himself not as affected as he'd expected. Anna just looked sort of cute with her mouth hanging open like that. And with the blanket up to her chin, there wasn't that much to see. Feeling a little safer Kristoff granted himself one small concession and carefully placed an arm over her to move the both of them into a slightly more comfortable position. With one arm wrapped loosely around her, the giant man wasn't finding this too bad. Anna was rather sweet, all sleepy and soft like that. Unbidden a gentle smile touched the corners of his mouth and Kristoff gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear. This wasn't so bad at all. Apart from the strange sensation of his heart melting in his chest. Even then it wasn't a particularly bad melting.

Then everything went to shit. Anna _had _to do this sleepy little wriggle, grinding up against him in a way that couldn't have been more sensual if she tried. His heart pounding loudly and his mouth dry, Kristoff tried to freeze in place, worried that even twitching would break the threadbare control he had over his dick. He would not be able to live with himself if he got an erection while spooning the princess. But a soft mumble that sounded a little like his name really put paid to that notion. Kristoff was going to hell, he was actually going to hell. He was turning into one of those lecherous old men that sit on park benches all day and make every woman in the area deeply, deeply uncomfortable. All he could do now was pray that the feel of his sizeable erection pressed against her wouldn't wake Anna up, and that the problem would die down soon enough.

And in the morning he would stop this nonsense. He was a grown man! He wasn't a rabid animal, and Anna was a sweet, funny, _engaged _girl who didn't deserve anyone drooling over her like a horny teenager. Especially him. Even if she was a seductive little minx.

But morning was a long way off and for hours Kristoff lay there awake with Anna in his arms and Anna in his mind and his thoughts heavy with desire for Anna, Anna, Anna.

Kristoff lay awake for hours and _ached _for the want of Anna.


End file.
